


Cara de póker

by Naldoreth



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Poker Nights, Videogames
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naldoreth/pseuds/Naldoreth
Summary: Chris y Leon no suelen verse a menudo, pero cuando lo hacen (y no hay zombies de por medio) les gusta disfrutar de unas cervezas y contarse batallitas del pasado mientras juegan a las cartas. Bueno, a Chris le gusta más que a Leon.





	Cara de póker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geniusonceayear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniusonceayear/gifts).



> La idea me la dio una amiga, y ha salido una cosa cortita y un poco tonta pero que me hace gracia. Además, para mí ya es canon que Leon no sabe poner cara de póker.

Leon sabía que Chris Redfield era un hombre de muchas virtudes. Le conocía desde hacía años, más de oídas que en persona, y aunque las ocasiones en las que habían coincidido no siempre habían estado de acuerdo Leon no podía negar que le admiraba. Su incansable lucha contra el terrorismo biológico ya era, en sí misma, motivo de elogio y razón más que suficiente para que Leon sintiera simpatía por el. Al fin y al cabo, remaban todos en el mismo barco, un barco que en ocasiones parecía hacer aguas pero que no terminaba de hundirse. Si su dedicación por salvar el mundo no era suficiente, ser el hermano de su mejor amiga terminaba de predisponer a Leon para que Chris le cayera bien. Había conocido a Claire cuando estaba buscando a su hermano y desde entonces había oído mucho sobre él. Siempre que estaban juntos Claire le contaba cómo le iba (si es que sabía dónde estaba). En general, parecía un buen tío y un mejor hermano, pese a su tendencia a desaparecer y aquella ocasión en la que había intentado matar a Ada, tema que no tocaban mucho cuando se juntaban.

Lo que Leon no sabía era que, entre las muchas virtudes de Chris, una de ellas era su habilidad con las cartas y su facilidad para desplumarle.

Se había encontrado con Chris en una de las raras ocasiones en las que ambos estaban de permiso, estaban en Nueva York y no había nadie intentando destruir el mundo (que ellos supieran). Se habían cruzado en el metro y habían quedado para cenar esa noche en casa de Leon.

—Jill no podrá venir —había informado Chris cuando Leon invitó también a su pareja.

Así que ahí estaban ambos, con Nirvana sonando de fondo, apostando sus respectivos sueldos en una partida de poker con varias cervezas de por medio y cajas de pizza vacías en el suelo del salón.

—Claire nunca me había comentado lo malo que eras jugando, Kennedy —se burló Chris tras sacar una escalera de color que barrió por completo la jugada de Leon—. Si lo llego a saber te habría retado antes.

—Estás teniendo suerte —farfulló Leon intentando defenderse.

—Kennedy, eres un auténtico paquete. Cualquiera pensaría que después de tantos años trabajando para el gobierno habrías aprendido a ocultar tus emociones, pero tu cara es un libro abierto —se rio Chris, repartiendo una nueva mano. Leon echó un ligero vistazo a las cartas y él soltó una carcajada—. ¿Ves? Tienes una buena mano.

—¡Cállate y juega, Redfield!

 

Al final de la noche, Leon había perdido una buena cantidad de dinero y las entradas para un concierto de rock que llevaba meses esperando.

—Espero que Jill y tú las disfrutéis —gruñó cuando recogieron el juego.

Chris se dejó caer en el sofá, con los pies en la mesita de café como si el lugar le perteneciera. Leon miró su reloj: aún era temprano.

—¿Te apetecen unas partidas al Mortal Kombat? —sugirió con tono casual.

—¿No has pasado suficiente vergüenza? —respondió Chris alzando una ceja.

Leon se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Dale, Kennedy. Prepárate para morder el polvo de nuevo.

 

Media hora después, Leon había recuperado sus entradas y Chris juraba que nunca más jugaría con Leon a la Xbox.

—Seguro que te pasas las noches practicando —masculló antes de irse.

—No te creas. Yo soy más de juegos de terror.

Cuando Chris se fue, con la promesa de quedar otro día en su piso, Leon no pudo evitar pensar que tenía el mismo mal ganar que su hermana, y aún peor perder.


End file.
